


Allure

by beewitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch
Summary: Jason loses a bet to Roy, and ends up with a personal belly dancing lesson.





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jh0519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jh0519/gifts).

> I have never listened to so much Glass Animals as I did while writing this. I Love You by Woodkid and Bad Karma (Radio Edit) by Axel Thesleff were my main songs I thought of while writing this. I also highly recommend you watch this video, as it’s what I based Dick’s dance off of and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.   
https://youtu.be/ZCfxHe5Tfx0

It was never a good sign if Roy was waking him up. Especially not if he was smiling. Jason groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Whatever Roy wanted could wait until he’d slept a bit longer. The room felt oddly quiet yet already sleep was pulling him under, too exhausted to ignore that Roy was still in his room. Suddenly Roy let out a loud battle cry and launched himself on top of Jason, who absolutely did  _ not _ squeal. He grunted as Roy landed on him and smacked him with the pillow. Roy immediately retaliated, fingers digging into his sides. Jason shrieked and laughed. 

“I give! I give! Get off me you lump!” 

He narrowed his eyes at Roy, who seemed perfectly happy sitting right on top of him, grinning cheerfully. He panted, out of breath from the unexpected assault. “What the fuck do you need me so awake for? Why couldn’t you have just sent Kori?” He whined.

If possible, Roy’s grin got even wider. 

“Why, I believe  _ someone _ may have lost a bet last week. And today’s the day of reckoning! No sleeping in for you, it’s time to rise and shine and get that ass outta bed. Obviously all that beauty rest isn’t working for you.” 

Jason launched himself up at Roy, ready to start their battle anew now he was fully awake, just as Kori drifted in. Humming to herself she set some clothes down beside the bed and pulled Jason off Roy. Startled, he turned to look at her. It wasn’t often she stepped in when they were wrestling, unless she wanted to join. He opened his mouth to talk only for her to shake her head and point at the pile she’d brought in. 

“Kori. Please tell me those aren’t leggings.” 

In fact, he was fairly sure some of them at least were  _ her _ leggings. Roy laughed at the expression on his face as Kori smiled. 

“Those are not leggings Jason.” She laughed. “Now, are you going to dress yourself or shall I do it for you?”

He made a mental note to get both of them back at a later date. Preferably when he wasn’t being squeezed into the tightest pair of leggings he’d ever seen, and being ogled by both of his best friends. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It took several deep breaths before Jason worked up the courage to open the door. Belly dancing lessons of all things… obviously Kori had helped Roy come up with a suitable penalty for losing the bet, it was probably her idea to make it a private lesson. He heard giggling as a pair of girls walked past him, obviously checking him out. As comfortable as the leggings were, they definitely weren’t worth all the attention he was getting in them he thought. He’d make sure to steal a few more pairs of Kori’s leggings for rest days however. One of the girls waved at him, and that was the final push he needed to get off the street and actually open the door to the dance studio. 

He stopped inside the doorway to survey the room. A young man stood at the front of the room stretching, soft, flowy pants low on his hips and delicate bands of gold wrapped around his biceps. He flowed easily into the next stretch, arms stretching up, pants sliding even lower as he wriggled, back muscles rippling. He turned to face the door as it opened, and Jason felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed the matching gold nipple piercings. Slowly he trailed his gaze up the lithe, delicately muscled body - and froze. Smiling back at him was none other than Dick Grayson. He was going to kill Roy. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Oh my fucking god.” Jason muttered.

Dick blinked and his smile slipped slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed. He should’ve known as soon as he saw that beautiful body that it was Dick, no one looked as perfect as he did. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t help as his gaze was drawn back to Dick’s pierced nipples. 

“Nice leggings Jay.” 

Dick gave him a coy smile. Jason snapped his eyes back up to Dick’s face and frowned, though he felt his face flush. He hated how easily Dick could affect him, hated how much he wanted Dick to notice him and give him attention. 

“Oh uh. I think they’re Kori’s. They’re a little tight on the thighs, I was kinda worried I’d bust ‘em while I was getting here.”

Dick dragged his eyes down to Jason’s thighs and gave a low whistle.

“I don’t know that I’d complain.”

Jason choked. Dick laughed as he bounced off back to the front of the room and fiddled with his phone before a low, steady beat started up. Slowly he started rolling his hips in a circle. He beckoned Jason up to join him and placed his hands on Jason’s hips as he stood uncertainly in front of him. The warmth of Dick’s hands felt like they were almost burning him, acutely aware of them as he was. Dick’s hands began to swivel his hips in time to the music. He stood so close he could feel Dick’s breath against his cheek as they swayed. Gradually Dick pushed and pulled him into different stretches, hands sliding up and down Jason’s body as he guided him through the warm up. Dick didn’t look up at his face the entire time, and in return Jason kept his gaze locked onto Dick’s hands. Despite their closeness, eye contact felt far too intimate. 

“I think we’re ready to start.” 

Jason flinched as Dick spoke into his ear. Slowly Dick stepped back from him and skipped to another song. He explained patiently how to best move his body, showed Jason how to switch his weight from leg to leg as he moved. Jason bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his muscles moving fluidly like Dick did. He seemed to be made of water, movements flowing seamlessly. Unlike Jason, who felt clumsy and stiff as he saw his reflection in the mirrors lining the studio. He sighed as Dick corrected him again, fingers lightly holding his torso still as his hips shifted. 

“Would a demonstration help?” Dick offered. 

Eagerly, Jason nodded. If this was how Dick looked just running through the most basic movements, he could hardly imagine how beautiful he’d look doing an actual performance. Jason moved back to sit out of the way. Dick took a deep breath and started a new track.

A slow song started as Dick shifted so his back was to Jason, and began to twist his arms and fingers delicately. He hardly seemed human as he flowed seamlessly, slowly turning to face Jason. His eyes were barely open, lips parted as he breathed slowly and seemed not to even notice his audience of one. With every gentle click and beat in the song he shifted, bringing Jason’s attention back to his delicate hips and pierced nipples. His feet elegantly stepped, kicking up the flowing pants as he moved.

Suddenly the beat picked up and his eyes came alive, wide as they fixed onto Jason. His hips flicked back and forth to the music as he span. He seemed almost desperate, leaning forward as if to reach Jason before spinning away. His movements lost none of their grace as he reached out to Jason, yearning clear in his eyes. Slowly Jason noticed the lyrics, the clear longing and love Dick embodied repeated in his choice of song. He felt his heart stutter and emotion filled him. He couldn’t look away as Dick’s movements picked up into a frenzy before coming to a sudden halt, hands stretched out towards Jason as the song ended. Dick breathed heavily, chest heaving and drops of sweat highlighting his body, eyes locked onto Jason. Jason’s lips parted as he tried to speak, yet nothing came out. Shaking slightly, he held out a hand and slid it into Dick’s. With a soft tug he pulled him into his lap. 

With wide eyes Dick stared up at him, and Jason cupped his face. He smiled as Dick leant up to softly kiss him, felt his chest as he panted into Jason’s mouth, still trying to catch his breath. He slid his hand down Dick’s bare chest, cupped his bare hip and tugged him closer. Softly he nipped at Dick’s lip. His other hand left Dick’s face to tweak at his nipple, rolling the piercing between his fingers. With a soft gasp Disk arched up into his hand. He’d never seen anything as beautiful as the sight of Dick, lips red and slick, back arched as he sat in Jason’s lap and let out small, breathy sounds. He bent down to graze his teeth against Dick’s bared neck and was rewarded by Dick’s hips twitching against his, dragging their hardening cocks together. 

“Jay,” Dick moaned “please, I want to touch you.” 

Jason felt himself flush as he nodded. Dick pushed him back and slid down Jason’s leggings. He gave Jason a pleased look and delicately dipped his tongue into Jason’s slit. He took Jason’s cock in hand and covered it with small kitten licks, back sinking into an arch as he pushed his ass up. Jason got the hint and roughly ran a large hand over a cheek, squeezing it and playing with it. Dick hummed in pleasure and finally took his cock into his mouth. His fingers trailed down to play with Jason’s balls, lightly tracing patterns over them. A finger brushed against Jason’s taint and he groaned. Dick rubbed at it more firmly. Jason’s hips began to twitch as he tried desperately not to buck into Dick’s mouth. With a low moan he came into Dick’s mouth, hands clamping down on Dick’s ass as he rode it out. Dick panted as he pulled off and pushed Jason’s shirt up. He fisted his cock furiously, hips rutting into his hand as he whimpered and painted Jason’s chest with cum. He slumped forward into Jason’s arms. Jason cradled him to his chest, peppering his hair with small kisses.

“I guess that was a long time coming, huh.” 

Dick laughed softly into Jason’s chest. He clutched at Jason’s shirt and snuggled into him.

“As long as you keep those leggings sweetheart, we can do this as often as you like.”


End file.
